Visual field tests designed to map a person's visual field and document the level of peripheral vision are a mainstay in opthalmology. Such tests are used to assess disease and treatment progressions. Typically, the test consists of having the patient respond every time a flash of light is perceived while the patient looks straight ahead, fixating onto a point. Visual acuity is normally tested using charts projected onto a wall where the patient is asked to read letters. Perimetry examination are used to test point locations on the retina and are commonly performed using a Humphrey™ field analyzer.
A major drawback of both of these systems is the lack of fundus tracking. For instance, if someone has 20/200 vision in his or her macular, but 20/40 vision in his or her periphery, a standard visual field test will not discern the difference, or tell the doctor what part of the fundus the patient is using to fixate. The fundus is the interior part of the eye opposite the lens.
A standard perimetry examination provides no tracking. Projecting stimuli to patients with poor fixation gives meaningless results if the patient moves his eye between stimuli.